1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes organic light emitting diodes each including two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween, and electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are combined in the organic emission layer such that excitons are formed, and light is emitted by the energy generated from the excitons.
To form the organic emission layer, an organic material is deposited on a thin film transistor panel, and to achieve this, a deposition source filled with the organic material is heated to evaporate the organic material. Then, the evaporated organic material is sprayed over the thin film transistor panel. In this case, to deposit the evaporated and sprayed organic material in a pixel area, a deposition mask is used. The deposition mask includes an opening for transmitting the organic material and a blocking portion made of a metal for blocking the organic material.
However, as the size of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is increased, it is difficult to align the deposition mask made of the metal with the thin film transistor panel. To solve this problem, a method of obliquely spraying the organic material to the deposition mask from the deposition source has been developed. However, in this case, to compensate for a parallax, a distance between the deposition source and the thin film transistor panel is more than several times the size of the thin film transistor panel. When the size of the thin film transistor panel is several meters or larger, it is difficult to realize this deposition method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.